My Love Is Here
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Drew and Clare start a secret romance behind Jake and Katie's backs.
1. Chapter 1

Drew sat down, trying to concentrate on typing his essay in the computer lab. He knew he was going to receive a terrible grade but gave it his best effort anyways. His focus was thrown off by a couple having a screaming match outside of the lab. He furiously rubbed his palm over his eyes and turned around to have a look at the annoying couple. The girl stormed away from the boy and into the computer lab. _Great,_ thought Drew.

She angrily threw her textbook on to the computer desk and sat down next to Drew. Surprisingly, after throwing her book down, she didn't make any more noise. Drew tried to focus his attention back on his essay but couldn't. He looked at the girl and watched her. Her dark strawberry blonde curls covered her face but Drew could tell she was crying, silently.

She sighed, got up from her chair, and walked out of the lab. Drew noticed she had left her textbook and contemplated whether to give it to her or stay and finish his essay. The essay was due next period. He opened the textbook and saw the name, _Clare Edwards._ A name that sounded strangely familiar. He grabbed the textbook and tried to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew searched everywhere inside the school but couldn't find Clare. Finally, he looked out the front glass doors and saw a girl sitting down on the front steps. He went out the doors and walked over to where she was. Drew gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Her sky blue eyes, which were shining due to her tears, mesmerized Drew and he found himself standing there, speechless.

.

.

.

Clare wiped her tears and looked at Drew who was standing there, doing nothing, "What do you want?" She asked.

"You left your textbook in the lab," He said and handed her the book.

"Thanks," she set the textbook on her lap and rested her elbows on it. Then, she buried her face in her palms.

.

.

.

Drew watched as she cried and felt compelled to comfort her. However, he didn't know how to go about with it. So, he sat down next to her on the steps.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked.

Her face ascended from her palms and she looked at him with an expression of awe engraved in her features.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk. I'll leave you alone," he said and began to stand up.

Clare grabbed his arm, "Wait."

Drew sat back down and waited for her to talk.

.

.

.

Clare was desperate to vent her feelings that she would share them with anyone, even Drew. The boy who broke her best friend's heart.

She took a deep breath, "My boyfriend and I got into another fight."

"Why?" Asked Drew.

"I want to tell our parents we're dating but he says he's not ready for it yet."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A little over a month."

"And your parents still don't know?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to feel like his dirty little secret anymore, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. But I think you have the upper hand in this argument."

"How so?"

"Well, you've been together for over a month. That's a pretty long time, for high school students' standards anyways."

"Well, it's not that simple. Our situation is a little...unique."

"Well, no matter what the situation is he should be proud to introduce you to his parents. Clare, if I was him, I'd be dying to show you off not just to my parents, but to the world."

Clare gave him a sheepish smile.

"You know I think I know what would make you feel better," said Drew.

"And what is that?"

"Skipping class with me to get coffee at The Dot."

An involuntary smile appeared on her face.

"So whatcha say?" Drew offered his hand.

Clare slapped her hand on to Drew's palm, "Let's do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, you seem familiar."

"What do you mean?" She sipped her coffee.

"Well when I saw your textbook, I opened it and found out your name was Clare. And as I looked at your name, a weird feeling came over me."

"Déjà vu?"

"What's that?"

"Never mind," Clare tried to hide her smile.

"So do we know each other?" Asked Drew.

"Well, Adam's my close friend but I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"Oh yeah, I remember two of his friends being there when we burned Gracie's clothing. Were you one of them?"

"Yup, and Alli's my best friend."

.

.

.

Nerves tensed Drew and he tried to find the right words to say.

"But I'm pretty sure she's over you," said Clare.

Relief washed Drew's nerves away. Suddenly, a familiar face entered The Dot.

"Hey, Drew," said KC.

"KC, what are you doing here?" The two exchanged a friendly dap greeting.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Skipping class, obviously."

"Cool. This is Clare, by the way."

"We know each other," Clare cut in.

KC looked at Clare, then at Drew, then at Clare, then back to Drew.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone," said KC and he went to order coffee.

.

.

.

"So do you want to ask the questions or should I?" Asked Drew.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, isn't that what people usually do on a date."

Clare raised her eyebrows, "A date?" Clare got up from her chair, "Drew, I think you've got the wrong idea," she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Wait, Clare, I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

.

.

.

Clare eyed Drew's apologetic expression. She never really noticed how attractive he was. Impulsively, Clare planted her lips on Drew.

"I'm sorry," said Clare and proceeded to walk out of The Dot but Drew pulled her in for another kiss, unaware that KC was watching them.

Clare's wrists trembled in Drew's grip. Her heart raced and her stomach fluttered as Drew held her bottom lip in between his own lips and slowly pulled away.

.

.

.

Drew slowly opened his eyes and saw Clare, smiling. He let go of her wrists and hugged her, for absolutely no reason. The warmth of the embrace comforted him. The scent of her hair comforted him. Everything about her comforted him. The irony was that he invited her to come to The Dot so _he_ could comfort _her_.

Abruptly, Drew felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," said KC, "Drew, can I speak to you?"

"Uhh sure."

Drew and Clare exchanged smiles before KC dragged him out of The Dot.

"How stupid are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Drew, does the name Katie ring a bell?"

"Dammit, I forgot about her."

"You can't go around kissing other girls when you have a girlfriend."

"You're one to talk, KC."

"That's why I'm warning you. I lost everything when I cheated on Jenna. I'm pretty sure you don't want to loose Katie."

"But I like Clare."

"More than Katie?"

"I don't know, man."

"You better make up your mind," said KC as he walked away from Drew.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare joyfully doodled hearts on her math notebook.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood, today," said Alli as she sat down next to Clare, "I'm guessing you and Jake made up."

"Nope," said Clare and she continued to doodle with a mindless smile on her face.

"Wait, then why are you smiling? Do you know something I don't?"

Clare put her pen down, "Alli, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If one of your best friends and Drew got together, would you be mad?"

Alli's eyes widened, "Clare, does Jenna have a crush on Drew?"

"What? No, no she doesn't. But if she did, would you be mad?"

"I'm so over him Clare that I don't care who he dates, not even if she was my friend."

"That's good to know."

.

.

.

As Clare was about to go to bed, she heard a tap on her window. At first, she ignored it. However, the tapping continued and she looked outside to see Jake holding a sign that said, "I'M SORRY!"

She ran downstairs to let him inside the house.

"Jake, come inside!"

"Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes! Just come inside!"

Jake walked over to Clare and gave her a kiss.

"You are so-"

"I am so what?" Said Jake, smugly.

"Cheesy."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said as he put his arm around her.

"My Mom's not home, wanna come to my room?"

"Woah. You can read minds?"

"Shut up," Clare jokingly punched Jake in the arm.

.

.

.

Clare and Jake made out on her bed, like they usually did. However, this time, Jake decided to take it a step further. Instead of kissing her lips, Jake kissed and sucked on her neck. Clare moaned and giggled. Then, she did what she thought she was supposed to do during this type of situation. She moaned his name.

Abruptly, Jake looked her in the eyes and sat up. He sat at the edge of her bed, not speaking. Clare finally got up and slid over to Jake.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Who's Drew?"

Clare tried to process what happened and came to the realization that she had moaned Drew's name.

Jake glared at her, "answer me, Clare! Who's Drew?"

"Drew Torres. He goes to Degrassi."

"Then how come I've never seen him before?"

"I don't know. He's in your grade, maybe you two just don't have any classes together."

"Are you cheating on me with him?"

"What? No."

"We may have-" Clare was about to reveal that she had kissed Drew but decided against it, "we may have had one date but it was before you."

Jake looked at her skeptically.

"Before Eli, actually," Clare lied, "Drew was my first kiss and you know what they say, you never forget your first kiss."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No, absolutely not. There are no lingering feelings, no feelings at all," Clare lied, once again.

"So I'm the only one person you have feelings for?" Asked Jake.

"Yes."

.

.

.

Drew saw Clare opening her locker and ran up to her.

"Guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Tickets to that new Fortnight movie!" He said as he pulled out two tickets from his pockets.

Clare grabbed the tickets from him, "I've been dying to see this!"

"Yeah, Adam told me that you were a fan of the series."

"Drew, that's so sweet," Clare's happiness was pushed aside by a feeling of guilt, "Drew, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Why would they be awkward?"

"That kiss?" Clare looked at the ground, "I think we should just be friends."

"That's all I want, Clare," lied Drew.

"Well now I feel like a conceited moron."

Drew laughed, "don't worry, us seeing this movie together will be a 'two friends hanging out' type of thing."

"That would be great."

"Alright, see ya," Drew was about to give Clare a kiss on the cheek but stopped himself.

"Ummm" Clare hesitated.

"Uhhh," Drew raised his hand, "high five!"

Clare awkwardly gave him a high five before Drew walked away.

Suddenly, Drew walked back to Clare.

"Friends don't give each others high five as goodbyes," said Drew.

Clare laughed, "Yeah you're right."

Drew opened his arms for a hug and Clare wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. They had expected it to be a quick, short hug but it turned into a long embrace.

The hug was so long-lasting that people began to stare, including Alli, Marisol, and Katie.

Drew and Clare emerged from the embrace to find people gawking at them. Embarrassed, the two went separate ways. Drew walked over to his girlfriend, Katie, put his arm around, and walked her to class. Clare stayed at her locker gathering her books.

.

.

.

"So it's not Jenna."

"What?"

Alli leaned on a locker near Clare's, "You and Drew have something going on."

"Alli, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Clare, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Clare took a deep breath, "Fine, I like him, Alli. But we promised to be just friends."

"I sure hope you keep that promise."

Clare shut her locker and rested her forehead on the cold metal, "What am I gonna do Alli? Drew makes me happy. Happier than Jake makes me."

"If you want my advice, stick with Jake. Drew will probably hurt you in the long run. Besides, you and Drew are both in _committed_ relationships with _other _people. You're a good person, Clare. I know that you wouldn't want to hurt anybody. Especially someone who loves you. Someone like Jake."

"Thanks, Alli."

Clare didn't want to hurt Jake by being with Drew. But there was one person she was hurting by _not_ being with Drew. Herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you still coming to my soccer game next week?" Asked Katie.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss seeing my girlfriend kick ass on the field."

Katie gave Drew a smile and the two exchanged a peck before she went into her classroom.

.

.

.

Drew anxiously fiddled with his hands while waiting at the movie theater. Then, he saw Clare walking towards him. His face lit up as she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey!"

"Hi Drew."

"You look great."

"Thanks, you do too."

.

.

.

Clare sat in the red theater seats and became enthralled in the movie. As the handsome vampire was about to lock lips with his mortal love interest, Clare felt Drew's arm wrap itself around her shoulders. For about a second, she enjoyed the moment. But her conscience got the best of her and she shrugged his arm off.

.

.

.

"That movie was actually not that bad," said Drew as him and Clare walked side by side.

"Why? Did you expect it to be terrible?"

"Well come on, Clare. Sparkling vampires? Not exactly a selling point for guys like me."

"Guys like you?"

"You know, tough guys. Macho."

Clare burst out laughing, "You wish."

"Hey! I could totally take that vampire guy down."

"He's immortal, Drew."

"That doesn't mean I can't beat him up."

Clare chuckled, "If you didn't think the movie was going to be good, then why did you watch it?"

Drew paused and stared into Clare's eyes, "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

.

.

.

Clare tried to avoid Drew's eyes and found her salvation.

"Hey, look, there's a sale at that clothing store! Let's go!" Clare grabbed Drew's wrist and tugged on it.

"I am _not_ going shopping."

"What? Not macho enough for you," she teased.

Drew rolled his eyes and followed Clare into the store.

.

.

.

Drew fixed his tie but couldn't do it properly. He seriously hated it when stores didn't have mirrors in the stalls of their changing rooms.

"Drew are you done yet?" Asked Clare from outside the stall.

"Yeah almost."

Drew made one more attempt at trying to fix his tie before finally deciding to give up. He unlocked the stall door and saw Clare standing in front of him in a beautiful black dress.

.

.

.

Clare watched Drew and saw the same blank expression that was on his face when he gave her the textbook she left in the computer lab.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Drew asked, dumbfounded.

Clare smiled, shook her head, and looked at Drew once more, "Your tie's not fixed properly."

"Yeah there were no mirrors in the stall."

"There's a mirror over here."

Clare and Drew stood in front of a mirror as Drew attempted to fix his tie again.

"Finally!" Yelled Drew out of happiness after tying his tie.

"No, you did it all wrong," argued Clare.

"What's wrong with it?"

Clare sighed, "Here, let me do it."

.

.

.

Drew's eyes were fixated on Clare as she fixed the tie on his neck.

"There we go!" Said Clare after she was finished.

Drew and Clare looked at themselves in the mirror, dressed up in the store's fancy clothes.

A middle aged woman approached them, "You two make an adorable couple."

Drew and Clare exchanged glances.

"We're not together," Clare stuttered.

"We're just friends," Drew stammered.

"It's a completely platonic relationship," said Clare as she nervously laughed.

"What she said," added Drew.

"Uh huh," a smug smile was plastered on the woman's face as she walked away from Clare and Drew. The kind of smile mothers show their children when they give them the benefit of the doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare stared at her laptop screen as she typed up a newspaper article she was working on. Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Clare, somebody sent these for you," Mrs Edwards handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Clare was happily surprised that Jake sent her flowers.

"Who are they from?" Asked Mrs Edwards as her daughter admired the bouquet.

Clare read the card, "Not Jake," she said, disappointed.

"Well of course they're not from Jake," said Mrs Edwards , "why would your future stepbrother send you flowers?"

"No reason," said Clare as she laughed nervously.

"Well who are they from?"

"A friend."

Mrs Edwards walked to Clare's bedroom door, "I sure hope I get to meet this_ friend _of yours someday," and shut it close.

Once her mom was gone, Clare continued to read the card that came with the bouquet.

_Dear Clare,_

_I just wanted to send you these to say thanks for the great time last week._

_Love, _

_Drew_

_PS._

_Your eyes sparkle more than all of those vampires combined._

Clare smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Adam, it's me Clare."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to Drew?"

"Uhhh sure?"

.

.

.

Adam went inside Drew's room.

"Dude? Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"You never knock on my door," Adam retaliated.

Drew rolled his eyes, "what do you need?"

"Clare wants to talk to you."

A huge smile appeared on Drew's face and he yanked the phone from Adam. Adam analyzed Drew for a few seconds to try and figure out why Clare and him would want to talk each other but gave up and left to play video games.

.

.

.

"Hey, Drew, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers," said Clare.

"It was my pleasure," Drew said on the other line.

"But how did you find out my adress?"

"I asked Adam."

"And he just gave it to you?"

"Yup. Well he grilled me for a minute but he eventually gave it to me."

"Grilled? What does that mean?"

.

.

.

Drew laughed at Clare's lack of knowledge about slang terms.

"He kept asking me questions."

"Oh," said Clare, "I thought he forced you to cook or something."

Drew laughed once again, "Speaking of cooking, I kind of need your help."

"Sure."

"Do you know how to bake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was plannning to surprise Katie with homemade chocolate chip cookies after her soccer game tonight. You know, if she wins, it will be a celebratory gift and if she looses, I'll give them to her to cheer her up."

"Oh."

"So can you come over today and help me make them?"

"Umm why don't you ask somebodyelse?"

"My parents are on a business trip, all of my friends have plans, and Adam can't bake for shit."

"Alright, I'll come."

"Really?" Drew said, excited.

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

.

.

.

Clare rang the doorbell and Drew ran to the door to let her inside the house.

"Hey!"

The two exchanged a hug and Clare noticed something different in Drew's scent.

"So, I've already made a batch," said Drew, "but they didn't really turn out so good."

Clare followed Drew into the kitchen while Drew took the cookies out of the oven.

Suddenly, Clare noticed her pale skin becoming red and itchy, "Drew, what's that smell?"

Drew broke off a piece of from a cookie, "you wanna try it?" He shot the piece of the cookie into her mouth.

Clare spat it out and began to hyperventalate, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Drew, what flavour are those cookies?"

"Peanut butter."

"You said they were chocolate chip over the phone!"

"I changed my mind. Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm _severely_ allergic to peanut butter."

"How severe?"

"Fatal."

"Oh shit. Sorry Clare, I didn't know."

"Where's your bathroom? I think I'm gonna hurl."

"On the left side of that hallway," said Drew, pointing in the direction.

.

.

.

Drew knocked on the bathroom door but Clare didn't answer. He put his ear to the door and heard spastic coughing. Then, silence.

"Clare, I'm coming in!"

He pushed the door open and saw Clare lying down on the tiled floor. He rushed by her side and tried to determine if she was concious.

"Adam!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come into the downstairs bathroom?"

"Hold on."

"Adam, now!"

.

.

.

Adam saw Drew sitting on the bathroom floor holding Clare who looked asleep.

"Woah, what happened?" Asked Adam.

"I think she's dead."

Adam felt Clare's pulse, "You dimwit, she's not dead. She's unconcious."

"Dammit, it must be the allergy."

"What allergy?"

"I baked some peanut butter cookies-"

"And she ate them?"

"She had a piece of the cookie in her mouth but she spat it out."

"Then she should be fine. I mean, she didn't ingest them."

"Adam, look at her! She's obviously not going to be fine!"

Adam looked around and saw an epipen sitting on the floor. He read the print on it and realized it was expired. "Well, I don't know much about food allergies so what do you think we should do?"

"Call 911."

"Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"Just do it Adam!"

.

.

.

Clare woke up and found herself in a hospital bed hooked to an IV. She saw Drew and Adam sitting on chairs next to her bed.

"Hallelujah! You're alive!" Adam joked.

Clare laughed, "I don't know what happened. I didn't even ingest the cookies and I used my epipen."

"It was expired," said Drew.

Clare rolled her puffy eyes, "I'm such a moron."

All of a sudden, Mrs Edwards, Jake, and Mr Martin came inside the room.

"Clare sweetie!" Mrs Edwards ran to her daughter and kissed her forehead, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

Then, the doctor came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Doctor, is Clare going to be alright?" Asked Mrs Edwards.

"Yeah, we found particles in her lungs but we already gave her a shot. Thankfully, she didn't ingest much."

"I thought she didn't ingest anything at all," said Drew.

"I must have accidentally swallowed a little bit of the peanut butter cookie before I spat it out," said Clare.

"Why were you eating a peanut butter cookie, Clare? You know you're severely allergic," said Mrs Edwards.

"Mrs Edwards," Drew stood up and approached her, "I gave her the cookies. I'm sorry, I didn't know she was allergic."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Drew, Clare's friend, uh the one who sent her the flowers."

Mrs Edwards raised her eyebrows and threw a smug smile at Clare, "So this is your_ friend_," she focused her attention back to Drew, "it's nice to meet you. And it's alright, most people don't know how deadly food allergies can be these days."

"Flowers, huh Clare?" Jake glared at her.

Clare ignored him, "Drew, how was Katie's soccer game?'

"Katie's soccer game! I completely forgot!" Drew took out his cellphone and checked the time, "Clare, I gotta go but thanks for helping me, and once again, I'm really sorry," Drew walked up to Clare's hospital bed but was blocked by Jake.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Jake with his arms crossed.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Clare."

"Didn't you just say goodbye?"

"Alright, well, I'm going to give her a goodbye hug."

"Yeah, you can't do that."

"Man, who are you?"

"I'm her-" Jake caught a glimpse of his Dad and Clare's mom looking at him, "brother."

"Whatever man, I gotta go," Drew ran to the door and shouted, "Bye Clare!"

.

.

.

Drew found Katie sitting on the bleechers, in the dark, alone.

"Katie," he ran up to her and saw a gold medal hanging from her neck, "you won!"

Katie stood up and wiped her eyes, "Where were you?"

"Are you crying?"

"Drew, answer me, where were you?"

"I was with Clare."

Katie rolled her eyes and walked a few feet away from him,"KC told me."

"KC told you what?"

"About you and little miss drama queen's make out session in The Dot"

"Katie, I don't know what you're talking about," lied Drew.

"Then why were you with her today?"

"We're friends and she was helping me make cookies for _you_."

"That's a great alibi," she deadpanned.

"Katie, I'm telling the truth, she got sent to the hospital because she was allergic to them and I wanted to stay with her becuase I felt like it was my fault. I guess I just lost track of time."

"That still doesn't explain The Dot."

He put his hands around her waist, "Are you really going to believe KC over me?"

"I guess not," she mumbled.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your game but I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"I'm going to throw you a party to celebrate your victory. Tommorrow, at my house."


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks again for letting me invite my friends," said Adam.

"No problem, any friend of my bro is a friend of mine," said Drew, "who did you invite anyways?"

"Just Sav and Eli. But apparently Eli was going to bring dates."

"Dates, as in plural?"

"Yep."

"No offense to the dude but he doesn't really seem like a ladies' man."

"Well he could be talking about the fruit."

.

.

.

A knock on the door sounded and Drew rushed to open it. Owen stood there with a six pack of _Budweiser_ in one hand and a six pack of _Molson Canadian_ in the other. Julian stood next to him, smoking a joint.

"Let's get this party started!" Yelled Owen. Him and Julian ran inside and moments later, Marisol and Katie pulled up in Marisol's sleek black convertible.

Drew smiled at Katie as her and Marisol walked towards him.

"The guest of honour is here!" Joked Drew. Katie and him exchanged a hug.

"Hey Drew," said Marisol.

"Hey," Drew said, coldly.

Marisol felt the tension and walked away from the couple to go flirt with Owen.

.

.

.

Katie put her arms around Drew's neck and smiled, "Thanks again for doing this for me."

She eyed Drew who was about to say something but his gaze went somewhere else and he waved his hand like a moron.

Katie turned to where Drew was facing and realized who he was waving at.

"You invited her!" She shouted furiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Drew, do you seriously not get it?"

"Katie, relax. She said she was going to bring a date."

.

.

.

Jake shut the red door of his pickup truck and looked at Clare, "you owe me for this."

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be my date to parties."

"A party that the first guy you ever kissed is throwing?"

"A party he's throwing for his _current_ girlfriend."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine."

.

.

.

Clare and Drew exchanged an embrace, not knowing that both Jake and Katie were giving them death glares.

"Where's your date?" Asked Drew.

Clare touched Jake's arm, "He's right here."

"Your _brother_?"

"Oh yeah. Remember how I told you that mine and my boyfriend's situation was kind of...unique?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well Jake and I are about to be _step_-brother and sister but we started dating before our parents got together."

"Oh okay."

.

.

.

Adam hopped down the stairs and waved at Clare.

"Hey, did you finish the English homework?" He asked.

"Adam, no homework talk! This is a party," argued Drew, "now go get some weed from Julian."

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at Katie, "I don't know how you put up with him."

.

.

.

"So, where's the food?" Asked Jake.

"Over there, near the kitchen," said Drew.

"Clare, you hungry?"

She nodded.

"I'll get you something," said Drew.

"I'll do it," said Jake. He grabbed Clare by the wrist and led the way but not before whispering in Drew's ear, "I don't want you to try to murder her with peanut butter again."

.

.

.

The doorbell rang and, this time, Adam rushed to the door.

"Hey Sav, glad you could make it, haven't talked to you since that awesome Dead Hand concert."

"No problem," said Sav, "by the way, this is my friend, Mo," he said, pointing to the boy standing next to him.

"Sup."

Adam and Mo exchanged a fist bump.

.

.

.

As people were drinking, smoking, and talking, Adam heard the doorbell, and once again, rushed to the door. He opened it and saw Eli standing with two girls, he had his hands around both of them.

_So he wasn't talking about the fruit._ Thought Adam.

"Hey, Adam."

"Sup Eli...Imogen, Fiona."

"Well, as you can guess, these two aren't actually my dates. They're just friends I bought along," said Eli with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you're not really my type," said Fiona.

"You're not my type either," Imogen said, sarcastically.

.

.

.

Fiona looked at Adam who seemed a little down. Then, she realized why.

"Umm Eli, Imogen, can you two leave Adam and I alone for a second?"

"Sure."

After Eli and Imogen left, Fiona looked at Adam with apologetic remorse oozing from her eyes.

"Adam, I'm sorry for what happened between us and I'm sorry that it took me this long to apologize."

"It's okay, Fi, I've let that go. I'm not the type to hold grudges."

"That's why you're so awesome. Honestly, if it wasn't for you I would've never realized that I was a lesbian. You pretty much came out for me. I barely had to do anything. _Thank_ you."

Adam laughed, "It was no problem."

.

.

.

After a while, KC joined the party. Him and Marisol avoided each other. Owen was smoking sativa out of a bong on the couch and Julian was drinking a can of beer next to him. Jake and Clare were making out in the kitchen. Sav and Mo were playing Guitar Hero. Sav already had one beer and Mo was on his fourth. Adam, Eli, Imogen, and Fiona were talking in the corner.

.

.

.

As Jake and Clare kissed each other, they heard a dripping sound and looked at the sink.

"Dude that's disgusting!" Yelled Jake.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Mo said as he peed in the sink.

Jake and Clare ran out of the kitchen and bumped into Drew and Katie resulting in Katie dropping her beer on to Clare's shoes. Katie laughed at her.

.

.

.

Clare rolled her eyes.

"Clare, I'm so sorry," Drew apologized.

"It's okay, these shoes were old anyways."

"Torres!" Yelled Julain from across the room, "We're out of booze!"

"You know what that means!" Yelled Owen, excitedly. "Spin the bottle!"

.

.

.

Everyone sat in a circle and an empty beer bottle was placed in the middle.

"Uh who wants to go first?" Said Katie.

"I volunteer Adam," suggested Drew.

Adam sighed, grabbed the bottle, and spun it. His heart beated faster and faster due to the anticipation. Then, it stoppped on Fiona. Relief washed over him. They smiled at each other and exchanged a peck on the lips.

"My turn," Fiona beamed. She spun the bottle and it landed on Imogen.

"Woo! Girl on girl!" Yelled Owen while Mo hollered.

"I'm up for it," Imogen shrugged. The two girls kissed while the immature boys produced dog-like sounds.

"My turn," Imogen grabbed the bottle, spun it, and watched as it landed on KC.

"Hey," said KC, "I know this is a little awkward since we don't even know each other but-"

Imogen planted her lips on KC which shut him up.

It was KC's turn now. He spun the bottle and it landed on Clare. Both of them hesitated for a little bit until Clare mumbled, "whatever" and kissed KC.

Then, she grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Drew. The two leaned in for a kiss, which rapidly turned into a make out session. Everyone watched them, a few were quiet, some were laughing, others were cheering them on.

"Drew." Said Katie.

He was too busy to hear her.

Katie yelled at the top of her lungs, "Drew!"

Everyone was silent.

"It's your turn to spin," said Katie.

Drew took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Clare.

"You know what," Katie snatched the empty bottle, "let's play another game."

"How about a drinking game?" Suggested KC.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out," said Fiona. She left the cirlce and sat on the couch.

"We have no more booze," said Julian.

"We have have Smirnoff in the fridge," said Drew.

"Well go get it, man!" Shouted Owen.

.

.

.

Drew walked to the kitchen and stole the vodka from the fridge. He gave everyone, excpet for Fiona, a bottle.

"What game should we play?" Asked Marisol.

"How about Never Have I Ever? Someone says something they've never done and if you've done it, you drink," said Sav. Everyone agreed. "Adam, you can start."

"Again?" Whined Adam but he went on, "Never have I ever been in love."

Katie, Drew, Clare, Jake, Sav, and Eli drank.

"I'll go next," volunteered Mo, "never have I ever made out with a teacher."

Nobody drank but Sav.

"No way man!" Owen accused.

"Fine, I don't expect you to believe me," said Sav.

"I'll go next," said Imogen, "Never have I ever had feelings for more than one person at the same time."

KC, Eli, Marisol, and Drew drank. Clare hesitated but she drank eventually. She caught Drew's eye and they smiled at each other.

.

.

.

Katie took her bottle and grabbed Drew by the hand, "let's go."

"What? Where?"

"We quit the game," Katie announced to everybody.

She led Drew up the staircase.

"Where are we going Katie? I was enjoying the game."

"We're gonna play our own game."

They went into Drew's bedroom and Katie shut the door. She pushed him on to the bed, downed the rest of her vodka and threw the bottle behind her back. She jumped on Drew and began to kiss him.

"Let's do it!" Said Katie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Jake glared at Clare and after a while, stood up, and walked out. Clare ran after him to his truck parked in Drew's driveway.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you think I'm stupid Clare? You drank because of Drew, didn't you?"

"Jake, it's just a game."

"I'm starting to think everything about you is a game," he got into his truck, slammed the door, and drove away.

.

.

.

Katie slowly buttoned her shirt up and fixed her hair. She glanced at Drew who was lying down on the bed, fast asleep. She tried to analyze her feelings and wondered if she changed. She felt nothing.

When she came downstairs, only a few people were still there. Katie approached Marisol and whispered to her, "can you take me home, please?"

Marisol looked at her best friend and instantly knew something was wrong. The two girls walked out the living room and out of the house.

.

.

.

Clare sat in the backyard by herself, crying over Jake. She went back into the house, up the stairs, and into Drew's bedroom. She watched a sleeping Drew breathe slowly in and out. He looked so sweet, so innocent.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled. "If it wasn't for you, Jake wouldn't hate me! None of this would've happened!" She cried.

Clare sighed and sat next to Drew, "Who am I kidding? This isn't your fault. It's mine."

She laid down next to him and fell asleep.


End file.
